1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of devices for adapting vehicles to transport canoes and other similar vessels that do not fit within the cargo area of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canoeing is a popular recreational activity that can be enjoyed by athletes, fishermen, families with children, campers, and the like. Although the activity is quite popular, the activity is not convenient for people who do not live on or near a lake, stream or other body of water. In particular, the canoe must be transported to the locations of the planned activities. Although trailers and add-on systems for vehicles are available for transporting canoes, many systems tend to be expensive, heavy, hard to configure, or bulky to store between canoe trips. Some systems are only capable of handling one canoe. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a low-cost, easy to install, easy to use system for transporting two canoes with a conventional pickup truck.